Edward Wronowski
Edward Wronowski is the older son of the prince and the princess from The Crow, a Polish fairy tale appearing in Andrew Lang's Yellow Fairy Book. He is the older brother of Leon Wronowski. Info Name: Edward Wronowski Age: 18 Parent's Story: The Crow Roommate: Leon Wronowski Alignment: Royal Secret Heart's Desire: To charm the cutest girls in my crow form! My "Magic" Touch: I can turn into a crow. Storybook Romance Status: Octavie Zibeline is my girlfriend. "Oh Curses!" Moment: Despite the fact that I love to flirt with girls, I'm actually quite shy. Favorite Subject: Advanced Wooing. I love to charm the girls. Least Favorite Subject: Beast Training and Care. Being a bird in this class is quite unsettling. Best Friend Forever After: My brother Leon. Character Appearance Edward is tall, with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a black jacket, a black shirt, and black pants. On his head is a crown of crow feathers. Personality Edward is a relentless flirt who always tries to woo every girl he comes by. He does this to make up for the fact that he has very few friends. This is due to his shyness - he finds it hard to properly talk to others, sometimes even to his own brother. Biography Hello! I'm Edward Wronowski. I'll tell you my parents' story. Mom was the youngest of three princesses who lived near a ruined castle. One day, Mom went to the garden and encountered a crow. The crow said that he was really an enchanted prince. Mom could break the spell if she stayed at the castle, but she could not scream. She spent two years successfully doing this. Then one day, Dad told her that she must leave the castle and spend the next year as a maid to break the spell. She did this and endured mistreatment. One day, Dad appeared to her in his natural form. He took her to his castle (which was magically rebuilt) and they married. I am one of their two sons. I have a brother named Leon, who is a year younger. We go to Ever After High together. I am destined to take my father's role as the next crow prince. I'm actually looking forward to my destiny, since I want to work hard for a happy ending. I can turn into a crow, though I'll lose that power once my destiny is completed. I like to flirt with girls, but most of the girls find me repulsive. Oftentimes they'll scream when I try to blow them a kiss. I hate it when girls scream - it really irritates me. I do have a girlfriend, though - her name's Octavie. She doesn't mind when I blow her a kiss. I think she'll be the right girl for me. Trivia *Edward's surname is derived from the Polish word for crow. *Edward is a first cousin of Kamil Zlotkowski. Their mothers are sisters. *The W's in Edward's first and last name are pronounced like V's. (In Polish, W is pronounced like V - Polish has no letter V.) Edward doesn't mind when people mispronounce it. *If he were an official character, he would be voiced by Kaiji Tang. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Royals Category:Princes Category:NibiruMul's OCs Category:From Andrew Lang's Tales Category:The Yellow Fairy Book Category:The Crow Category:Shapeshifters Category:Birds Category:Work in progress Category:Polish